fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Featherman Network
Featherman Network is a Channel launched By Cosmo is a Featherman in 2003. The channel itself got it's HQ built in Early 2002. History TBA Ratings * TV-KU8 (Shows for kids under 8) * TV-KO8 (Shows for kids over 8) * TV-KO8-MV (Shows for kids over 8 and contain Mild Violence) * TV-F (Shows for the Whole family) * TV-F11 (Shows for Everyone 11 and up) * TV-T (Shows for teenagers and above) * TV-18AU (shows for adults only) subratings *B (Blood) *D (Drugs/Alcahol) *L (Language) *P (Pee Jokes) *R (Racism) *S (Sex) *V (Violence) Blocks *T.A.C. (toons and children): A kids block that airs 2:30 PM-10:00 PM but there is a Pizza show episode at 8:00 AM. The block only airs shows rated TV-KO8-TV-F11. *Featherman Network for Adults: An adult block airing 10:00 PM-8:00 AM. The block only airs shows rated TVF11-TV-18AU. The subratings B, D, L, P, R, & S can only be found in this block. *Pee Dee TV *Playin' in April: April only Block that airs game shows TBA Original Programming # The Featherman show (TV-F11) (2003-2010, 2014-Present) # More to Come Upcoming Original Programming # James' Adventures # MusTards # TBA Acquired Programming Featherman Network for Adults # The Simpsons (TV-F11-BLSV, TV-T-BLRSV) (2003-Present) # Family guy (TV-T-BLDRSV) (2003-Present) # South Park (TV-T-BLDRSV, TV-18AU-BLDRSV) (2003-Present # Rick and Morty # Bob's Burgers # American dad # Kitchen (TV-T-BLRSV, TV-18AU-BLDRSV) (2013-Present) # Luxemburg (TV-T-BLRSV) (2016-Present) # Polar's Drinking Problem (TV-F11, TV-T, TV-18AU) more tba T.A.C. #Scooby doo, where are you! (TV-KO8) (2003-Present) # The Flinstones (TV-F) (2003-Present) # The Jetsons (TV-F) (2003-Present) # Looney tunes (TV-F) (2003-Present) # Tom and Jerry (TV-F) (2003-Present) # Doug (TV-F) (2003-Present) # Spongebob Squarepants (TV-KO8) (2003-Present) # The Fairly OddParents S1-S5 (TV-KO8) (2003-Present) # Chowder (TV-KO8) (2010-2013, 2016-Present) # Otto the Oreo (TV-KO8) (2016-Present) # Phone and Computer (TV-KO8) (2016-Present) # Kirby: Right Back At Ya (TV-KO8-MV) (2009-Present) # Phineas and Ferb (TV-F) (2010-Present) # Courage the Cowardly Dog (TV-KO8-MV) (2007-Present) # The Powerpuff Girls (TV-KO8-MV) (2005-Present) # Pokemon: Indigo League (TV-KO8-MV) (2004-Present) # The Bagel Show (TV-F11) (2014-Present) # The Epic Animals (TV-F11) (2015-Present) # Chrome's Show of Chromeyness (TV-F11) (2015-Present) # The Pizza Show (TV-F11) (2014-Present) # Risky Frizz (TV-KO8-MV) (2003-Present) # Fish # The Misadventures of Gecko (TV-F11) # Polar (TV-F11) # The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (TV-F11-MV) # More to Come Pee Dee TV block A block that airs from 8:30am-2:30pm weekdays based off of the preschooler network Pee Dee TV Shows *Doraemon *Gullah Gullah island *Bob the builder *Blue's clues *Hamtaro *Play with me sesame *Franklin *Little bear *Berenstein bears *Kipper *Arthur Upcoming Acquired Programming TBA Logos * (2002-2006) *Featherman Иetwork (2006-2011) * Gallery Screen Bugs Featherman network FOP.jpg Featherman Network SBSPFD.jpg FNRFNOIN.jpg The_featherman_show_schene_screen_bug_FN.jpg Ottotheoreoscreenbugfromtheottotheoreoepisodebasedoffofdavidcardinosgoodnewsandbadnewsblawg.jpg LeeeeeGaspoto.jpg|A screen bug during Otto The Oreo Mistarkrabsonthefn.jpg Credits TBA Startings TFSstartingondafn.jpg|Starting during the Featherman show Parental Guidelines FNredTVKU8.jpg FNredTVKO8.jpg FNredTVF.jpg FNredTVF11.jpg FNredTVT.jpg FNredTV18AU.jpg FNorangeTVKU8.jpg FNorangeTVKO8.jpg FNorangeTVF.jpg FNorangeTVF11.jpg FNorangeTVT.jpg FNorangeTV18AU.jpg FNyellowTVKU8.jpg FNyellowTVKO8.jpg FNTVFyellow.jpg Fnyellowtvf11.jpg Fnyellowtvt.jpg Fnyellowtv18au.jpg Fngreentvku8.jpg Fngreentvko8.jpg Fngreentvf.jpg Fngreentvf11.jpg Fngreentvt.jpg FNgreentv18au.jpg FNbluetvku8.jpg Fnbluetvko8.jpg Fnbluetvf.jpg FNbluetvf11.jpg Fnbluetvt.jpg Fnbluetv18au.jpg Fnindigotvku8.jpg Fnindigotvko8.jpg Fnlndigotvf.jpg Fnindigotvf11.jpg Fnindigotvt.jpg Fnindigotv18au.jpg Fnviolettvku8.jpg Fnviolettvko8.jpg Fnviolettvf.jpg Fnviolettvf11.jpg Fnviolettvt.jpg FNviolettv18au.jpg Other SpongebobgeckofishshowkitchenFN.jpg SpongebobOnFN.jpg Featherman Network Website One1.jpg|The website note: the tab hasn't fully loaded FNontheweb.png|The PC Website as designed by Bacon Chowder-Spongebob-Animal-Featherman-Network.jpg Indigo-Computer-Phone-FN.jpg|Now: Pokemon: Indigo League/Next: Phonee & Computer/Then: More P&C ChromeFrizzSimpsonLuxem.jpg|Next: Chrome's Show of Chromeyness//Then: Risky Frizz/Later: The Simpsons/Even Later: Luxemburg KRBAYonFNisbak.jpg Website TBA Trivia The first logo was based off of the phrase "ROYGBIV". The colors were *N = Red ® *E = Orange (O) *T = Yellow (Y) *W = Green (G) *O = Blue (B) *R = Indigo (I) *K = Violet (V) Category:Featherman Category:Channels